NCCP, through the efforts of Dr. Carter and staff will continue to provide administrative and scientific leadership throughout the region on state and national cancer issues. Specifically, in clinical research, NCPP will continue to be forum for collaboration and mechanism for developing and managing multi-institutional and community based research efforts. NCPP will coordinate under the Biological Response Modifiers program from the Division of Cancer Treatment. Drs. Carter and Torti will continue to integrate clinical research efforts with NCCP programs in Basic Science, Cancer Control, Community Outreach and Epidemiology. Dr. Taber will further develop cooperative research projects in anti-cancer drug development along the lines described in the progress report. NCCP will provide leadership in the development of a state cancer plan and legislation and policies designed to address the cancer problem in California. Martha Kaplan, M.P.H. will continue to staff this effort. In conjunction with NCCP's regional affiliates throughout the region the Core grant will provide the resources to coordinate local activities in data collection, tumor registry development, plan and program development that make the NCCP a truly active cancer center without walls. We also anticipate the recruitment of a senior epidemiologist who will further expand our collaborative efforts throughout the NCCP region.